1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endless belt for the power transmission, and more particularly to an endless belt for the power transmission used in a belt type continuously variable transmission system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been proposed a belt type continuously variable transmission system as a transmission system for vehicle such as motor vehicles.
The belt type continuously variable transmission system which has heretofore been proposed is of such an arrangement that one rotary shaft and the other rotary shaft are each provided thereon with a pulley having a circumferential groove being of a V-shape in cross section, and an endless belt for the power transmission is racked across these pulleys. The widths of the circumferential grooves being of the V-shape in cross seciton of the pulleys are varied, whereby a rotational driving force from one rotary shaft to the other is continuously variedly transmitted.
As the endless belt for the power transmission used in the belt type continuously variable transmission system of this type, there is one in which a plurality of block bodies each comprising a body member formed of a highly rigid material and provided at opposite side portions thereof with inclined surfaces being in frictional engagement with the pulleys and a clamp member formed separately of the body member are arranged in a row and adjacent to one another on a belt-shaped endless carrier formed of fabric in such a manner that the endless carrier is clamped between the body members and the clamp members (Japanese Utility Model Applicaiton No. 187081/1983).
As the endless carrier used in the endless belt for the power transmission of this type, there is one in which filaments are disposed in the longitudinal direction by the techniques of a filament winding method and the like and filaments are enveloped by a rubber-like material (U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,007).
However, when the endless carrier is formed only of filaments disposed in the longitudinal direction, even if the filaments of the endless carrier are enveloped by the rubber-like material, the endless carrier may be cracked in the longitudinal direction due to a high tensile load applied thereto during the power transmission, use for a long period of time and the like. In other words, such a problem is presented that a so-called slitting phenomenon is caused.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to avoid occurrence of the slitting phenomenon in the endless carrier.